The mischevious Demon child
by DemonoftheNight3
Summary: Amaya is taken from her home to be married to Gaara in the shinobi world. But the people of suna will soon realize they got more then they bargained for. Follow the sand siblings and the sand village as they race to keep up with Amaya and her demon, Akio, as they get into all sorts of trouble with new and old friends. *humor, adventure, and romance* be ready 2 laugh ur heart out.
1. MARRAIGE?

I laid in bed and listened to my music while Akio laid beside me. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Amaya Tsukino. Akio was my demon wolf. Her original soul and body were connected to mine but I had learned how to let her come out, though still bound to my soul. She was a mighty white wolf with black dipped ears, tail, and paws. Her eyes were ice blue. I had always known that there was a demon inside me, but I never could talk to her till 3 years ago when I started liking wolves. I on the other hand had long brown hair that reached my lower back with bangs that barely reach my top eyelids. My eyes were dark blue/turquoise/hazelish. They looked like shattered glass. When I'm angry my eyes will turn red and long black claws and canine teeth would appear. They will also sometimes turn ice blue when I use my demonic powers, the blue flames of Satan. I can also sprout ears and a tail whenever I want.

"AMAYA, AKIO TIME FOR DINNER!" we got off the bed and traveled downstairs. My mom, Renee, knew of Akio. She had seen her while I was in the shower two years ago. She loved Akio. Mom had long brown hair with her bangs pulled out of her face and kind blue eyes. About half way down the stairs Akio stopped and growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a hushed voice so no one would hear.

"Looks like your father decided to pay a visit." Akio knew what my father looked like from when I was born even though I had never seen him. I shrugged and continued on down the stairs. Sure enough there was a guy with ruffled light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Amaya sweetie this is Taylor, your father." Mother said.

"Hello sweetie."

"You're my father?"

"Yes"

"Hmm now I know where I got my looks from." I said while crossing my arms behind my head. I noticed him puff his chest a little as he sat down beside me.

"Why thank you."

"Huh? Oh you thought I meant you? Pft hell no! You look like the ugly duckling's twin brother!" I said while looking at him out of the corner of my eye. Mom burst out laughing while Taylor snarled.

"Well then I see you lack manners!" He glared at mom. She gave him a Cheshire smile.

"Yup, any who I'm gone see ya mom."

"Bye sweetie say hi to everyone."

"Okay, Akio come!" Akio and I walked into the kitchen to see 3 teens at the island.

"HOLY SHINANAY! MOMMY YOU BOUGHT ME A KITTY AND TOYS!" I screamed. Mom came in laughing while Taylor looked mad.

"No those are going to be your husband and siblings in law soon."

"I beg your absolute pardon?"

"Told you she wouldn't go with it."

"Silence Renee."

"Hey don't silence my mommy!"

"I'm not a kitty!" Everyone looked at the boy who had just spoken.

"Mister are you okay in the head? Your wearing cat ears and you have a mummy on your back."

"That's my girl."

"Thanks mommy. See ya bye kitty, bye Taylor, bye emo dude with the eyeliner, bye fan missy." I quickly ran out the door with Akio on my heels.

RENEE POV

"Where is she going?" Taylor asked while eyeing the door.

"To a party." I said while popping a soda.

"You let her go to parties!?"

"I trust her. Plus every guy knows not to mess with her especially after she sent the principle's son to the hospital for a few months."

"Still do you know what kind of things happen at parties!?"

"Ya ya I know. Any way good luck getting her to marry that kid. She's extremely stubborn and is practically a ticking time bomb."

"I'm sure he'll manage." The girl with the fan said,

"Whatever it's y'alls lives not mine."

NORMAL POV

I sat in a corner in the back of the house with my friends Faith, Bomba (other Faith), Destiny, Rachel, Lilly, Kyla, Sam (girl), Zach, Bradly, Steven, and Mercedes. I was wearing a light purple dress that stopped at my knees with dark purple trimming and my converse. Faith was wearing a long light blue dress with black flats. Bomba was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and a plain black skirt that reached her knees. Destiny was wearing a black, pink, and white dress with matching sneakers. Rachel was in jeans and a purple shirt. Lilly was wearing a tan shirt and a skirt. Kyla was in a ling black dress while Sam was wearing a long red one. Mercedes and the boys were wearing nice but casual clothes. On my right arm is a wolf walking up my arm with wings growing out of its back staring back at who ever looked at it. It's the birth mark that symbolizes that I have Akio. Suddenly a boy came out of the crowd and said my father was here to get me.

"Father?" Rachel raised an eye brow at me.

"Ya some moron that showed up at the house today. He's trying to get me to marry someone."

"Haha that dude got a death wish!" Steven howled with laughter. Just then someone grabbed me from behind and I was slung over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey put me down!" I shrieked while banging my fist on my kidnappers back.

"Nope time to go home." It was mister kitty. I glared before calling Akio.

"Time to go. SEE YA EVERYONE! MOMMY SAID HI!"

"BYE AMAYA." The house said as I was carried outside and flung into the back seat of a car.

"Geez that kid has some good lungs." Mr. Kitty Pants said before closing the door. Taylor was driving while the emo kid with red hair sat up front. The other kids starting walking home.

"So how was it?"Mom asked.

"Great I got offered a spot on the team by the captain himself!"

"Ooohh he's cute!" Mom and I talked for the rest of the ride home. When we got there the other 2 who had walked home were waiting for us in the living room.

"Okay Amaya time for business. The reason why I came here is because I have gained full custody and have arranged for you to get married." Taylor said once he was comfortable.

"…..You what?"


	2. MARRIAGE MY ASS! demon vs demon

"You what?" I asked shocked. 'does this man have a death wish!?'

"You heard me. You will marry Gaara. Gaara come here." The emo boy stepped forward. He looked about 17 with unruly red hair, the 'Love' kanji above his left eye, no eye brows (haha sucker), and beautiful sea foam green eyes with black rings around them. He was wearing a long red trench coat with a one shoulder grey vest (shippuden outfit) and a giant gourd on his back.

"You're forcing me to marry the pandcoon?"

"Pandcoon?"

"Yes pandcoon. It's a mix of a panda and a raccoon."

"Um v-very well?" Taylor looked confused, mom was laughing, the other 2 kids had shocked looks, and Gaara was glaring.

"Ya well I ain't gettin married to an emo panda so see ya."

"But you don't have a choice-"

"HELL YA SHE DOES!" Everyone turned to see Destiny, Chase, and Nick standing in the door way. Chase and Nick were brothers. Nick was about 5 years older but those 2 were insuperable. Chase had shaggy black hair that reached just below his ears and brown eyes. Nick looked almost the same except he had a faux hawk.

"Ya there's no way you're taking Amaya away!" Chase shouted.

"It's not y'alls decision. Though it's obvious she doesn't want to do this she has to." Nick said with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you sir." Taylor said with a satisfied grin. Nick glared. "Now Renee I'm going to need to know some about Amaya."

"Tsk no way your gonna have to learn like everyone else!"

"You people are annoying." Everyone looked over to see Gaara heading towards the door.

"And where might you be going?"

"Outside." With that he walked out.

"Sheesh emo's these days!" I said. 'hm wonder what this kids deal is.' I walked outside to see him standing on the porch.

"What do you want." He snapped over his shoulder.

"Grouchy much?" I barely got to finish my sentence before I was pinned to the wall. Gaara's hand around my throat enabling me to move.

"I could just kill you now and have this whole thing over with." He growled. I grabbed at his hand and tried to pull him off.

GAARA POV

Man that chick doesn't know how to shut up. I smirked at the surprised look on her face. Just then that wolf of hers jumped me from behind. 'what the hell! Why isn't my sand blocking her!' I cringed at the sharpness of the fangs. I looked back at Amaya to see her smirking at me. Her eyes were an ice blue with a slanted pupil surrounded by red. 'what the?'

"**its her power!"**Shukaku shrieked from inside my head. 'she has a power?' Just then I felt a tickling in my gourd. I looked behind me and gawked at what I saw. Blue flames were covering my gourd. I was surprised to see it didn't hurt. Just then something crashed into my arm as pain shot through to me shoulder blade. 'what the hell that actually hurts!' I looked at my arm and saw her _biting it!_ Just then she used my arm to jump high into the air and did a double front flip and came down aiming a kick to my head. 'this girl is not human!' Just then a sweet aroma filled the air.

"Amaya I have cookies!" I looked over and saw that her mother did indeed have cookies.

"COOKIES!" Just before her foot made contact she vanished only to appear near her mom trying to get to the cookies.

"**That girl is not normal!" **Shukaku sweat dropped.

"Agreed."

NORMAL POV

"COOKIES!" I rushed to mom to try and get the cookies. I looked over and saw the other 2 kids with a look of shock and horror.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked back inside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Everyone turned to see Gaara in the door, furious.

"G-Gaara." Mr. Kitty said while sweat dripped down his face.

"I'm not human. I'm a demon. Some even say I'm the spawn of Satan since I have his mark, the blue flames. As you saw I can make them hurt or not." I said I ate the cookies.

"Amaya sweetie I'm sorry but you have to go pack. Y'all leave first thing tomorrow." Mom said with sadness.

"Very well I will see y'all tomorrow." I then went upstairs to pack and sleep.


	3. Let the games begin

**I will be going in order yet I won't. right now they are just wearing shippuden clothes because I hated their old clothes. Gaara still hasn't met Naruto. Like I said I will follow the plot a little but not a lot. Also the **

**characters may be a little oc.**

The next morning was a sad one. I spent about 2 hours saying goodbye to everyone. Finally it was time to go. I climbed into the back seat of the car as Taylor put my things in the trunk. I watched as my town flashed by as we drove down the road.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as we neared the airport. I gripped Slush, a present from Bradly awhile back, when the planes came into view.

"We are going to Sunakagure or Suna." Taylor said from the driver's seat.

"You talk too much."

"I'm your father; I can talk as much as I want!"

"You annoy me, shut up."

"Both of you shut up." Gaara said from the passenger seat. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fucker." I mumbled under my breath. I noticed him clench his jaw.

"Hey you really shouldn't get on Gaara's bad side, he can be a little scary sometimes." The girl with 4 pigtails, who I later found out was Temari, whispered. Apparently Temari was the oldest. Then there was Kankarou, Mr. Kitty Pants, and then Gaara. Their mother died giving birth to Gaara and their dad was the leader of their village.

"I don't care. He's just another over-sized-ego-ass that needs to learn his place." The rest of the ride was quiet. Finally we reached the airport.

*TIME SKIP TO RIGHT BEFORE THEY BOARD THE PLANE*

I looked around at everyone as I was herded through the tunnel thingy to the plane. I sat down and immediately pouted when I saw that Taylor was in the seat next to me. I then remembered what mom said before I left.

*FLASHBACK*

I was finishing packing when I heard a knocking at my door. I looked up to see mom come in.

"Hey squirt."

"Hey mom." She sat down on the bed and helped me finish.

"It's gonna be lonely and quiet without you." She said with a small smile.

"And loud and rambunctious there." I finished with a giggle.

"Haha. I truly feel bad for the poor innocent people there."

"Well they should've looked into it more."

"Now remember Amaya, you are your own person. No one can ever change that. They can try, but you are far to stubborn for them to get very far. Now, if they give you any trouble then you show them who you really are. Let them know what they're dealing with. Make Taylor REGRET taking you." She ruffled my hair before getting up and leaving.

"Hai mommy. I won't let you down."

*END FLASHBACK*

I smirked as the flight attendant announced the take off. I could hear Taylor talking but I paid him no mind. Just as we were lifting off the ground I shot out of my seat and into the isle.

"Mrs. Please take a seat." The flight attendant tried, and failed, to get me to sit down. I jumped up and climbed into the luggage department. By now the security was trying to grab me but couldn't reach. I let my ears and tail come out as I jumped around on people's heads.

"AMAYA SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Taylor shouted furious.

"Mmm nope." I picked up a water bottle off a cart and poured it on Taylor's head before quickly landing in Gaara's lap with an innocent look on my face. Taylor was so mad you could see the water evaporating. Gaara had an annoyed look and the other passengers looked shocked.

"Just thought you should know what you're getting yourself into." I crossed my arms behind my head and laid across Gaara's and Kankarou's lap, smirking as I fell asleep.


End file.
